Access to mobile devices (e.g., laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, smart watches, Google Glass or other wearable computing devices, and so on) may be restricted (e.g., via security measures, such as, fingerprint recognition, password protection, and so on). This restricted access may be meant to ensure that only users of the device who can satisfy the security measures are able access functions of the device, applications executing on the device, data stored on the device, and so on.
However, in some cases, security measures that are more powerful than others (e.g., more likely to prevent access to unauthorized users than others) are also more burdensome for the authorized users to satisfy. For example, a device may require an authorized user to enter a password every time the user accesses the device. If the user needs to access the device often or quickly (e.g., to perform actions, such as negotiating with buyers and sellers on a network-based publication system, such as EBAY®, AMAZON®, or CRAIGSLIST®), satisfying this security measure may prevent the user from acting as quickly as he would like. This burden may lead to lost earnings or profits to the user, such as when the user must act quickly in marketplaces that are particularly time sensitive.